


I will love her even though she dose not love me

by Bacon_queen



Category: Gmw rilaya
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, girl meets world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacon_queen/pseuds/Bacon_queen
Summary: "you have no idea what it's like to always put one person ahead of everything else, and never get that back from them. I was always going to be in second place with you. All I've been doing is trying to accept that with some dignity."(ONE SHOT) Gmw





	I will love her even though she dose not love me

(Maya's pov)

I love her with all my hart. And it is hard to love her and not tell her but I need this friendship. I know she dose not love me so ... I try to ignore it I will tell myself you don't love her you love the idea of her.

But do I relly love the idea I mean I just want to be around her all the time. We dont have to talk just cuddle and I would be happy, if I could date you I would be so happy. I could call you mine.

She dose not relize and it somtimes like how can you not relize I love you. I am somtimes so oviouse . I am head over heals for you but hey that is just me saying my feeling on a pice of paper. You won't see this becase I will burn it so as I count the hour till I see you I will get my feelings out on this paper then will look happy and peppy for you becuse I love you so much. I don't want you to get hurt. 

I will love you even though you don't love me back.

 

 


End file.
